


Kingdom Hearts: Here with Me

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: Kairi can't sleep, so she walks out into the forest surrounding the cabin she's staying in. She stumbles upon a waterfall and pool of water and decides to take a dip. Underneath the moonlight she encounters a young man who she feels an immediate attraction to. Contains lemon content. One shot story.





	Kingdom Hearts: Here with Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts

 **Note:**  This fic was based on a request and I went slightly off the rails from the original. I removed Riku from the request, making it just Sora/Kairi, among some other changes. Thanks to the original requester for the original concept.

Request - "Alright then. My request be SoraXKairi. Here's the idea.

So Riku and Kairi are happily married. But one night, Kairi is full of too much energy to sleep. So she leaves the house, goes to a forest, and sees a nice looking pool and waterfall. Smiling, she disrobes and washes herself under the waterfall. Meanwhile, a naked Sora who is heading to the pool, planning to do the same thing, sees Kairi and finds her completely gorgeous. After staring at her for a while, he recognises her from photos as the girlfriend of his best friend. But Sora is unable to resist her beauty, so he sneaks up behind her, and you know the rest. And yeah, they haven't met before in this idea."

**Contains lemon content**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Here with Me**

* * *

Kairi just couldn't sleep. She had taken a nap earlier in the day, so now her sleep cycle was thrown all off.

 _Well, sitting in bed isn't going to do anything,_  thought Kairi. She hopped out of bed and not even bothering to change out of her sleeping robe, put on a pair of slippers and walked outside into the warm summer night.

The forest surrounding her little cottage was always so beautiful at night. On a whim she walked into the woods, no clear destination in mind. She hummed quietly as she walked. It was a soothing melody, one that picked up and dropped off, like waves on the surface of the ocean. Eventually she was surprised to notice a sound cutting over her humming. It was a gentle rush of water, not crashing into anything, just flowing gently along. She approached the sound and saw to her amazement a small waterfall, gently pouring water into a large pool of water. It was in the middle of a clearing, a clear view to a full moon illuminating the night and casting silver light on the whole scene. It was like something right out of a fairy tale.

"Beautiful," said Kairi quietly, walking slowly towards the pool.

Kairi walked up to the edge of the pool and knelt down, admiring herself reflected in the water. Her short auburn hair hung down to just above her shoulders and lent a brightly colored contrast to the night. Her large bright blue eyes that looked almost like crystals in the water. A crown of stars framed her in the background and she had to admit that she looked more impressive in this one moment than she would have ever expected possible. She dipped a hand in the water and was surprised to find that the water was warm. She excitedly kicked off her slippers and dropped her robe, standing naked in the clearing. Then, very carefully, she waded into the water, enjoying the feel of the water against her skin. She had never really considered skinny dipping before, but if it was this good every time, she might have to do it more often. Kairi ducked underneath the water, submerging herself completely. She just stayed like that for a while. She was a good swimmer and pretty proud of how long she could hold her breath. But eventually, she felt the need to come up for air. She stood up quickly, throwing back her head and letting water spray off of her, hoping she looked just like a heroine in a movie.

"Yeah!" she yelled at the night sky, feeling invigorated beyond what she had ever felt before. But to her surprise, there was an answer. There was a cry of surprise from above her, and then a figure crashed down from above, smashing into the pool and sending up a large spray of water, forcing Kairi to turn away briefly. Turning back she was shocked by what she saw. "It's a person…"

The mysterious figure groaned and looked up at her, shock on his face. It was a young man, his lithe and athletic body obvious by the fact that he was only wearing a pair of baggy brown shorts, and a necklace, with a blue five-pointed star dangling at the end of the chain, around his neck. He had messy light brown hair, matted over his face from smashing head first into the water. Through his bangs though, she saw a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, they were large and showed a large capability for emotion. The moonlight seemed to focus on him, casting the rest of the pool from her mind.

Kairi took a step towards the mysterious young man. He quickly hopped to his feet and took a step back, as if preparing to run away.

"Wait!" yelled Kairi. The young man stood his ground, neither moving towards or away from her. "What's your name? Mine is Kairi."

"I'm called Sora," replied the young man, finally speaking up. His voice caught her ear and sounded like wind whistling through the forest.

Sora eyed her more thoroughly, looking her up and down. She became aware that she was still standing naked in the pool of water, the water only going up slightly past her waist. She didn't want to make a move for her robe on the beach though, it might scare away Sora before she could find out more about him. He fascinated her, and she wanted to know why. Plus she'd have to exit the water, and that would give him a rather…erotic view of her. Like this the reflection of the moon on the water was acting as a kind of sensor. At least Sora had the dignity to turn bright red in embarrassment, turning away slightly so that she wasn't in view, his eye still turning slightly to get an instinctive look at her.

Kairi couldn't help it, and burst out in a fit of laughter. Sora turned an even brighter shade of red somehow, fully turning his back to her.

"So," said Sora slowly, his voice showing an effort to stay calm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk through the forest because I couldn't sleep," replied Kairi. "I came upon this pool and it was so beautiful and nice, so I decided to take a dip in the pool."

"But why don't you have a swimsuit on? Or at least some underwear!" asked Sora, sounding embarrassed even just asking the question. Kairi was starting to find that part of the mysterious young man rather cute.

"I sleep in a robe, so it's all I had on when I came out here," she stated matter-of-factly. "Why are  _you_  out here tonight?"

"I was taking a nice nap before you woke me up!" replied Sora, trying to sound stern. "That's a rude thing to do to a person!"

"You were napping? Where?"

"Up in a tree of course," said Sora, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. Thinking about it though, it did make sense to Kairi. She had seen him fall into the pool from above. He had probably fallen from his perch when he had suddenly woken up.

"Do you come here often?" asked Kairi curiously.

"Uh yeah, about once or twice a month," replied Sora. "So…do you live around here or something?"

"Yeah, I just recently moved into a cottage at the edge of the forest."

"Yeah? Why did you move all the way out here?" Kairi went silent, thinking about how to best explain things. Sora seemed to interpret her silence as reluctance though and hastened to take back his ill thought words. "Not that you have to tell me or anything if it's uncomfortable or a bad memory! I just got kind of carried away there. Sorry."

"No, it's not a problem," assured Kairi. "I was just lost in thought a bit. A good friend of mine, someone I really looked up to, died recently. It kind of just really through me off. There was some more stuff that went on around the same time, and I….I just couldn't handle it all anymore. So I rented the cottage for a vacation to just…get away. And well, here I am."

"Wow, I'm sorry for your loss," said Sora, still with his back turned towards her, facing away. "If you don't mind me asking, what type of person was this friend of yours?"

"She was rather extraordinary," said Kairi, her voice choked with emotion. "Aqua, that was her name, was such a kind and gentle woman. She was a few years older than me, but already so responsible when I met her as a kid. I had just moved next door and she came over, welcomed me to the neighborhood and just made me feel welcome. She played with me, helped me with my homework and my problems."

Tears started to form in Kairi's eyes. A drop slipped down her cheek and landed in the pool, sending a ripple through the mirrored surface.

"She was like an older sister to me, maybe even more. When my grandmother fell ill, she was there, helping me keep going. When my grandmother finally passed away….I probably would have just given up without Aqua. She helped me finish high school, and urged me into college. We stayed in contact, and eventually I returned to town and it was like nothing had changed."

Sora was just silent as she talked, unmoving from his spot. Kairi shut her eyes tight, fighting against her own memories. But by a strange compulsion she couldn't stop talking about the subject. It was something she had avoided for so long, hoping not to think about and now it just came pouring out.

"She had a family, a husband and a son, but she still had time for me. Letting me stay in their guest room, making me feel like part of her family again. They were all nice, and she was working her dream as a police officer, helping even more people. But then she died, gunned down by several punks robbing a convenience store. That's all it took, and all the pain, all the loss over the years, it just came out...and…and I….I couldn't deal with it….I cracked…I couldn't help the people who had helped me so much….because I felt that  _my_  need was greater…and…."

Kairi was immediately interrupted as she was pulled into a tight hug. She realized that she and Sora were almost the same height, he was just a little taller, her chin just touching his shoulder. The embrace was warm and comforting, soothing her a bit from her depressed state.

"Um…," started Sora uncertainly. "It'll be ok? I uh, probably should have thought this through before I did it but…I hope it helps?"

Kairi lifted up her arms as much as she could with Sora's surrounding them and wrapped them around his waist. She squeezed him tightly and snuggled into his embrace, smiling softly.

"Thanks. I appreciate the gesture."

"Oh, well, that's good. I was worried your being naked and my being half-naked would make this awkward."

"I'm just glad it gives me something else to think about," replied Kairi.

They just stood there in the water, locked in an embrace, sharing their warmth and comfort. After an unknown amount of time, Sora broke the silence.

"Did you love her?" he asked suddenly, surprising Kairi slightly.

"I guess I did," she replied honestly after a moment of thought.

"And not just like a friend or family member?"

"No, much stronger than that. She was just so bright, shining and beautiful, both inside and out."

"When did you fall for her?" asked Sora, still holding their embrace.

"I guess when we first met," replied Kairi, just enjoying the chance to say everything that she had held inside of her for so long. "She was just so…attractive to me I guess. I've only felt like that twice in my life."

"Who was the other person?"

Kairi released her embrace on Sora and moved her hands to gently push him away. He loosened his embrace and backed away slightly. She looked into his eyes and saw some hurt in them, but she just smiled gently at him.

"Oh you know, a weird boy who crashed into a pool while I was swimming, has been ogling me for a while now and used my past trauma as an excuse to hug me and feel my boobs against his chest."

"I-I'm sorry!" apologized Sora quickly, releasing his embrace on her fully. He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I-I didn't mean to take advantage of you or anything like that! I just wanted to help and I guess I wasn't thinking and I guess I screwed up, I'm really, really, really, sorry, please forgive me for being such an unthinking as-

"Hush," interrupted Kairi gently, walking up to him and putting her fingers to his lips.

Kairi moved her hand onto his cheek and touched it gently, staring into his eyes. Oh lord was she starting to love his eyes. She had always laughed at writers who described eyes as windows to the soul or in terms like 'limpid pools of love and serenity' but she couldn't help but feel that such terms applied all too well in Sora's case. She examined the rest of his face, and settled on his lips, so soft and oh so kissable. And then, before she could think, she had leaned in and really was kissing him. He gave a little sound of surprise but in an instant he was returning the kiss and wow did she love the taste of him.

They broke off the kiss, a moment of serene passion. It was like something Kairi had imagined doing with Aqua, but she was now doing it with Sora and he was all in her mind. She had long known that she was attracted to lots of different people, regardless of gender but she hadn't really felt the need for someone this much besides Aqua. But she was gone and would never be back. Sora didn't feel like her replacement though, he was different but Kairi still needed  _him_  more than anyone else.

"Wow," said Sora, sounding shocked. "That was a surprise. But it was nice! Very nice! I mean, not that I'd ask to do it again because that's rude, but well…maybe we could…."

"I'd love to," said Kairi.

She pulled him closer to her and into yet another kiss. This one was filled with passion from both of them, the uncertainty tinging the first kiss gone now. She moved in her tongue, loving the sensation of them just sharing a moment of passion. However, after what felt like all too soon, they broke apart, panting slightly and just looking at each other.

Kairi felt herself getting excited. The kiss hadn't lessened her passion, her need, for this beautiful stranger who had shared a deep emotional moment with her, it had only increased it. She felt every part of her tensing in lust, screaming for release. She looked down into the pool of water and saw some tell-tell signs that Sora felt the same. She looked up and smiled at him and he returned it, such a gentle but wanting expression.

"Would you be willing to go….further?" she asked.

"I would love to!" he said excitedly. But then he blushed bright red, apparently realizing what he had said. "But well, I mean, we don't need to…kissing's nice after all and well, you don't need to keep kissing me or that either, but well if you wanted to, if guess I could to, and if you wanted to more, I wouldn't really complain…"

"Yes or no?" asked Kairi gently.

"Yes," replied Sora, and this time he kissed her, more passionately than either of the times before. She felt like she was melting as he embraced her and pulled her in close, their bare chests once again touching.

They broke off the kiss, but kept the close embrace. Sora started to plants kisses on her neck while he ran his hand gently down her back. She moaned slightly in anticipation as his hand reached her hips, and started to caress every curve of her they could find. Sora's hand moved from her back, tracing around her thigh, the water in the pool stirring gently around it. Then his hand found her most sensitive depths and started to explore. Soon he had a finger in her and her moaning had increased. A second finger joined the first and the stimulation was almost too much for her. She couldn't resist anymore and moved her own hand down his back, finding his pants. Then she stuck a hand down his pants, squeezing his ass slightly as she passed. Moving around to the front, she found his dick and grasped it gently. It was hard and hot, showing he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Kairi ran her hand up and down the shaft, causing it to grow even harder in her grasp.

"Forget this!" yelled Kairi.

Sora looked at her quizzically as he paused in covering her in gentle kisses. She moved both of her hands down and practically ripped his pants off, shoving them downwards. They just floated in the water surrounding them, refusing to give her entry to what she wanted. Sora ceased kissing her, and smiling moved his hand from out of her, causing her to moan at the motion. He backed up slightly, but only to take off his pants fully, flinging them onto the shore by her robe. He hadn't been wearing anything underneath, which quickened the process. Kairi studied him and found herself pleased with what she saw.

Then they were moving together once again. They started with another passionate kiss, savoring the taste of each other on their lips. Then before they had finished, Sora ran his hand down her thigh, lifting it up slightly and pulling her towards him. Kairi felt him entering her, and gave a gasp that turned into a moan of pleasure. Kairi wrapped her arms tightly around Sora's back, her fingers pressing against his back. He started to move his hips, each movement sending a shock of pleasure through her. They broke off the kiss and just smiled at each other. Kairi joined in, moving her hips in a rhythm to his, increasing the pleasure of the experience. Sora also started to moan, overtaken by their movements. His dick was squeezed in tight inside of her, every throb reverberating through her. Soon the once quiet summer night was filled with the sounds of their passion. Kairi felt herself melting away. She tensed as the pleasure wiped her mind to white, and finally spasmed in orgasm. A loud yell escaped her mouth, joined together with Sora's as he also came. Everything just melted away with the release of them becoming one for a brief moment…

Kairi shifted slightly on her side, looking for a more comfortable position to sleep on her bed. She could feel the soft mattress on one side, the soft blankets surrounding her, her head sinking gently into a pile of pillows. She slowly came out of her sleep, feeling rested but still wanting one more minute. She had been having such a nice dream after all…

"Sora!" yelled Kairi sitting up quickly the covers falling off around her. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in a moonlit clearing, or but in her cottage, sunlight drifting in through the windows as the world woke up. Looking down she saw that she was wearing her robe, dry apparently from a lack of water based activities. It had all felt so vivid, so real. She remembered every moment so clearly right up to the climax, and then, just an abrupt end filled with pleasure. She sighed, it had definitely been too good to be true.

Kairi threw off the covers completely and stood up out of bed. She stretched slightly and walked across the cottage to the bathroom. She turned on the water to the shower, making sure it was hot like she liked it, and dropped her robe automatically onto the floor. Walking in the felt the hot water rushing down her bare skin, chasing away the last vestiges of sleep and relaxing sore muscles. She had her eyes closed, just enjoying the sensation. But she realized something was…off…. Opening her eyes, Kairi looked down at her chest and saw a necklace with a blue five-pointed star at the end, dangling from around her neck. A smile blossomed on her face as she thought about the chance of another meeting with Sora.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate to put a damper on your enjoyment of this story but, remember! Use protection people! Characters in this story are protected through literary armor and the fact one party is magical, but that's not the same for anyone reading this story. Always practice safe sex. Use protection, no matter the situation. Use many types of protection if possible, not just a birth control pill or a condom (male and female condoms are both a thing), but a combination. This is not only to stop unplanned pregnancies, but also to stop the spread of  **STDs.** Be responsible and get yourself checked out, just in case. Also, of you do find that you have an STD, don't have sex and make sure to inform any of your past partners who could have reasonably been infected. Seriously, sex can be an enjoyable recreation, and possibly form of procreation, if both parties feel they are ready for it, just make sure it's done safely.


End file.
